


Brat Taming

by zieds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Creampie, Dom Kozume Kenma, Dom/sub, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Reader is literally tied up in a chair at one point, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Voyeurism, ball gag usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zieds/pseuds/zieds
Summary: After disobeying Kenma while he was streaming, you get put back in your place.Obviously this takes place after the time skip. Please be sure to read the tags before reading this.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	Brat Taming

“Alright, I’m back,” Kenma’s voice plays through the speaker of the TV as you watch his stream. You squirm in your seat. 

Kenma’s hand off camera toys with a small remote, his eyes glance over the comments about where you went, but he chooses not to answer. A particular one catches his eye as he reads it: ' ** _she’s probably tied up off camera or something PFF AHAHHHAHDOWCIDN'_**. They aren’t wrong. You were being a brat, messing with Kenma while he was streaming by sending him lewd pictures from the other room. Though, he would never let his fans know that. 

“She went to go get food for us after I end the stream,” he speaks out a lie easily, his focus back on his game. “I might have to end early when she comes back.”

You let out a muffled moan as the vibrator pressed to your clit is set on the highest setting. You read the comments, ‘ ** _aww, she is too sweet._** ’ ‘ _ **s**_ ** _he’s a keeper, Pi, you better not let her go_** _’_.

“I wouldn’t dream of letting her go,” Kenma assures, glancing at the camera, “she’s a _good girl_.”

You whimper as the vibrator turns off. You try to pull your thighs together but your restraints holding you to the chair by your ankles stops you from doing so. 

**' _That was… a bit sexual'_**

_‘_ **_That was hot holy shi-'_ **

_‘_ **_I- was that even meant for us to hear?_ ** _’_

_‘_ **_I think i just sinned_ ** _’_

Spit dribbles down your chin, the pink ball gag in your mouth keeping you from yelling out. Your pussy throbs against the vibrator, and you try your best to move against it to get some sort of friction. You watch your futile attempts in the mirror placed at the perfect angle in front of you. 

Silently, you wonder why exactly you wanted this. It was your plan all along to get tied up and then absolutely railed by your boyfriend, but now all you desperately want is to cum and get this over with. 

“ _Fuck._ ”

Your eyes snap back up to the TV, he died in game. _Yes_. You know how he gets when he dies, which means… bingo. The vibrator turns back on, this time on a pulse setting. You let your head fall back, letting out a sigh. 

“On that note, I’m going to go ahead and end the stream. Thank you all for watching and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

The stream cuts off and people slowly start leaving the chat. The door to Kenma’s streaming room opens behind you and you pick up your head to watch him leave the room. 

“Were you a good girl for me?” he crosses in front of you and squats down, his face almost level with your aching cunt. 

“Mmhm,” you nod quickly, your hands gripping the arms of the chair. 

“You didn’t cum, did you?” he asks, turning off the vibrator and removing it from your clit. Your wetness sticks to it, forming a string. Your face burns as you watch him eye your dripping pussy. 

“Did you?” he asks again, peering up at you with his pretty eyes. 

“Mmn,” you shake your head no. 

“You’re dripping,” he notes, standing up and reaching for your face. He grips your chin between his fingers, tilting your head side to side, silently taking in how your eyeliner and mascara is running down your face, and the stream of spit falling from your mouth. 

“Such a pretty girl,” he hums, reaching behind your head to unclasp the ball gag. He pulls it out slowly, watching as your tongue falls across your bottom lip to catch the slobber. 

“Thank you, sir,” you whisper, flexing and stretching out your stiff jaw. 

“Of course. Now then, I’ll let you choose your next punishment.”

 _Next? There’s more?_

You gulp, watching as he crosses the room to open the drawer of toys he keeps in the living room. 

“How many naughty pictures did you send me again?” he turns his head towards you, his fingers dancing across the paddle in the drawer. 

“T-twelve,” you stutter, trying once again to close your legs. 

“And what did we say about doing that while I am streaming?” 

“Not to do it…”

“That’s right. So, you can pick… hand or paddle?”

You contemplate for a moment. You know he has a powerful smack with his hand, and although the paddle sounds like it hurts more, it’s actually softer. Gulping, you fidget in your seat. 

“H-hand, sir.”

Kenma turns to you, lifting an eyebrow in question, “are you sure?”

“Yes, sir,” you nod, cheeks burning a scarlet red. 

“Okay then,” he turns back to the drawer and pulls out a few things, concealing them with a silk cloth before turning back to you. He takes slow steps back to your chair, setting the concealed toys on the coffee table beside you before squatting in front of you again. Silently, he undos the restraints on your ankles, and then the ones on your wrists. He takes your hands, gently pulling you up. The large shirt you're wearing falls to your mid thigh as you walk with Kenma to the couch. He sits down first, and then pats his lap. You lay across him, your ass in the air. 

“Such a good girl. We will start with six and then if you disobey we will add more, okay?” he hums, pushing your shirt up to expose the flesh of your ass. His hand rubs over it soothingly, a stark contrast to what is about to come. 

“Yes, sir.”

“Count for me, sweetheart,” his voice drops to a whisper and his hand reels back. His hand comes back down with a harsh slap, the sting spreading across your entire left cheek. 

“One,” you whimper, hiding your face in the cushion of the couch. Another slap makes you jerk forward slightly. “Two.” Kenma switches to your right cheek, rubbing it gently before giving it a slightly softer spank. “Th-three.”

“You’re doing so good for me,” he slaps your right cheek again, this one being the hardest one yet. You jerk forward, a yelp falling from your lips. 

“Four. Th-thank you, sir.”

He switches back to your left cheek, hitting it with the same amount of force as the last.

“Five,” you cry out. You’re starting to feel his cock growing hard behind his pants. 

Kenma’s hand stings slightly from spanking you, but he enjoys it. He can tell you’re enjoying it too, your slick dripping down your legs and a bit getting onto the couch. 

“Last one,” he whispers. The last slap is gentle, only hard enough to make your ass jiggle a bit. 

“S-six. Thank you, s-sir,” you remain in your position, waiting for your command. 

“Come here,” Kenma coos, gently pulling you up so you’re straddling his waist. “You’re being so good for me, what’s up?”

This is what you love about him. Even when he can be rough, he always checks up on you without making it feel awkward. 

“I wanna,” you pause, his eyes look deep into yours, making you even more flustered. 

“Hm? Words, baby,” he moves his hands up to your cheeks and cups them. 

“I wanna… c-cum, sir,” you whisper, averting your gaze to the side. A light chuckle falls from Kenma’s lips. He pulls your face centimeters away from his, his lips barely brushing against yours. 

“I don’t know if you deserve to,” he pulls back, watching your face fall into a pout, your eyebrows knitting together. 

“P-please, I just want- I need it,” you beg, gently moving your hips against his, slowly testing the waters. 

“I know you do,” he hums, his hands resting on your hips as you grind into him. “Do it yourself then.”

“Wh-what?” you stop your motions, locking eyes with him again to make sure he isn’t joking. 

“You heard me. If you want it so bad, do it yourself.”

You blink a few times. Slowly, you reach your hands down to the elastic of his sweatpants. 

“Ah, not with that,” he grasps your wrist with one hand and points to the coffee table with the other. Gulping you stand from his lap and turn around. Bending down slightly, you pick up the bundle of toys Kenma had picked out from earlier. You take a seat next to Kenma, setting the concealed toys in your lap before slowly unwrapping them from the cloth. 

“I picked up something new earlier this week,” he explains as your eyes land on the new purple dildo. It’s strange though, it has an extra bit poking off of it and a few buttons on the end. Your eyes widen when you realize exactly what the protrusion is for. Clicking a button on the end, your suspicion is proved as the object whirs to life and starts vibrating in your hand. 

You turn it off quickly and eye the other toy. It’s something you’ve used before, and funny enough it was a gag gift from an unsuspecting Kuroo. It’s pink in color, and in the exact shape of Kenma’s cock. Kuroo’s gift was a mold maker for a dildo. In his mind it was the perfect gag gift for his presumably innocent friends. Little did he know. 

Taking a moment to consider, you eye the two toys and then look at Kenma, who is watching you intently. 

“You’re taking an awfully long time choosing for someone who was just begging to cum,” he muses, standing from the couch and crossing the room to pull up a chair right in front of you. Without a word, you pick the toy you want and set the other down. 

“I was hoping you would pick that,” he hums, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. “Now, lean back, get comfortable, and fuck yourself for me.”

With a small nod, you pull your shirt above your hips and lean into the couch cushions. You glance over Kenma’s body, noting the tent in his sweatpants before locking with his bright, golden, cat-like eyes. 

You fiddle with the purple dildo in your hands for another moment. You click one of the buttons and it starts vibrating. Deciding to tease yourself a bit, you run the tip of the toy through your folds and press it into your aching clit. You jerk slightly, rolling your hips at the sensation. Your cunt pulses around nothing and Kenma almost groans. Slowly, you push the toy inside, letting out a small gasp as it stretches and pulses inside of you. Your head falls back into the cushions as you push the toy all the way into your pussy. Slowly, you move it in and out, small pants falling from your lips. 

“That’s it,” Kenma whispers, leaning back in his chair and staring directly at your pussy. “You’re not going to last long, are you?”

You shake your head no, speeding up your thrusts with the toy. You spread your legs more, giving Kenma an even better view. Your orgasm is already building quick, your cunt spasming around the toy. You hear Kenma speak, but you don’t really hear what he says. Assuming he’s asking you if you’re going to cum, you shake your head yes. 

“Stop.”

_What?_

“Princess, I said stop.”

With a low groan you pull the toy from your cunt, pouting from the loss of stimulation. 

“Good. Now, answer my question with words please,” Kenma leans forward in his chair, placing his elbows on his knees. 

_Question? Fuck, what did he ask again?_

“Wh-what was it again?” You ask sheepishly. All you want at this point is to cum, you weren’t really paying attention to what he was saying. 

“That’s what I thought,” he stands and takes a step in front of you. He extends his hands, curling his fingers in a ‘give me” motion. Reluctantly, you hand him the toy that was just buried in your pussy. He hums, turning and placing it on the coffee table before squatting in front of you. Taking his two fingers, he gently runs then through the wet mess between your legs. Your hips jump as he presses against your clit. A quick glance from his sharp eyes is all it takes for you to force your hips to stay down. 

“I asked if you wanted me to make you cum,” he repeats his supposed question from earlier. Gulping, you open your mouth to speak but before you can Kenma pushes his two fingers into your cunt, curling them immediately to press against your sensitive part. A gasp falls from your lips and your head falls back. 

“Please, answer me with words this time, do you want me to make you cum?” 

“Yes! Please, make me cum, please, Kozume!” You practically scream. Kenma takes his fingers from his mouth and sucks them clean before quickly pulling his sweats and boxers down. You haven’t moved your head from the back of the couch, but when you feel his hands on your knees you instinctively spread them. His knees press into the cushion of the couch as he settles between your legs. With a soft hum, he runs the tip of his cock through your slick before pushing all the way inside of you. Your head shoots up and you look down at where your cunt hugs tightly around his cock. Your mouth hangs open in a quiet moan as he thrusts smoothly in and out. 

“Such a pretty thing taking my cock so easily, _fuck_ ,” Kenma’s usual soft tone is now thick with pleasure. You whimper in response, tilting your head up to meet his gaze. His eyelids hang low and his brows are furrowed slightly. The moment feels so intimate you almost come undone right then, but you restrain yourself. Kenma dips his head down and presses his forehead against yours, his eyes still staring deep into your own.

A particularly deep thrust makes you jump and moan. He notices the reaction and does it again, his cock pressing against your cervix with a perfect blend of sting and pleasure. Your eyes flutter closed and you bite your tongue to keep yourself from screaming out. Kenma pushes all the way in, his hips flush with your own. He rolls against you, his body brushing against your clit in time with his cock pressing into your cervix. You moan in response, a small huff falling from your lips. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” you whisper out, letting your mouth hang open. Your cunt flutters around his cock as you feel your climax building up again. 

“That’s it,” Kenma rasps out, rolling his hips again. “You gonna cum with me?” 

“Y-yes,” you nod another breathy moan falling from your lips. 

“Such a pretty girl,” he praises, running a hand down your body. He presses his fingers into your clit, rubbing harsh circles into it. You feel yourself teetering over the edge but you hold back, having not heard Kenma’s blessing for you to cum. You cunt flutters around his cock and he groans, dropping his head in the space between your neck and shoulder. He lets out a sequence of moans, each higher in pitch than the last. He’s close too. You clench around him, careful to not release yet. He pushes all the way in and rolls his hips. 

“Cum.. cum, pretty- ugh, cum for me,” he rasps out his teeth grazing against the skin of your neck.

You roll your hips against him and let yourself go. A wave of euphoria washes over you and your vision goes spotty. Your mouth hangs open in a silent scream and you squeeze your eyes shut. Your entire body tingles with pleasure as your orgasm peaks.

Kenma feels your pussy clench repeatedly around his cock, which peaks his own orgasm. He pulls out, cumming on your pussy a few times before pushing back in, just how he likes. You whimper, letting your body fall limp as Kenma pushes all the way back into your pussy very, very gently. As you slowly come down from your high, you wrap your legs around his waist to keep him inside of you. 

“You moan so pretty,” you whisper, running a hand through his grown out blond hair. He pulls his face away from your neck and rests his forehead against yours. 

“You do too,” he smiles, gently pressing his lips against yours. “I didn’t go too far, did I?”

“No, not at all,” you let out a content sigh, “everything was perfect.”

“You look so pretty when you cry,” he whispers, running his thumbs across your eyeliner and tear stained cheeks. “Did you learn your lesson?” 

“What if I didn’t?” you tease, smirking slightly. Kenma rolls his eyes in response, letting out a small huff through his nose. 

“You’re such a brat,” he muses, tilting your head to the side before gently nipping at your jaw. 

“That’s why you love me,” you giggle. 

“Mm, debatable,” he pulls away to watch as your face falls into one of fake annoyance. 

“That’s rude coming from someone who just came inside me,” you scoff, but can’t hide the smile on your face. 

“Mm, that’s why you love me,” he whispers your words back to you and presses his lips against yours in a chaste kiss. 

“Let’s get cleaned up and then go out to eat,” he suggests, grabbing your thighs and unwinding your legs from his waist. 

“My treat, princess.”

“I’d be an idiot to say no,” you sigh as he pulls his softening cock from your cunt. He helps you stand before leading you through the bedroom and into the bathroom. He starts the bath for you and helps you in when the water is at the level you like. You sink into the warmth and he stands to let you get cleaned up alone, something he knows you enjoy doing. Before leaving the bathroom, he turns to face you.

“Oh and, wear the fun panties tonight. I’m not done with you.” 

_This is going to be a long night._


End file.
